Mages and Uchiha: Two Opposing Forces
by kmjkyt
Summary: Caught in the middle of a civil war, Naruto Uzumaki, the grandson of the infamous Tailed Beast Slayer and God of Mages, Hashirama Senju, was forced to leave everything behind and was sent to hiding along with his father's sensei, Jiraiya, to help him in mastering his still weak Mokuton. -Mokuton Naruto-


**Mages and Uchiha: Two Opposing Forces**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was said that there were 9 powerful beasts which was said to be so incredibly powerful, even more powerful than the Dragons, who had been reportedly missing on July 7th, X777. Rumors were told that these 9 powerful beasts roamed freely around Earthland. Some of them wanted nothing more than peace with the humans, while some of the others enjoyed scaring the humans to their death. People called them the Tailed Beasts, which were rumored to have roamed around Earthland for the last millennia. Each of them had different number of tails. One being the weakest and nine being strongest. The strongest of them all was the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, or was widely known as the **Nine Tailed Demon Fox**. It's power was said to be the strongest in history, as a single swipe of it's tails was enough to destroy a mountain. The fox was last reported residing in the country of Seven, occasionally destroying random towns and killing civilians who was unfortunate enough to bump into the powerful beasts. Throughout the time, many mages tried to fight and claim the title as the **Tailed Beast Slayer**. Sadly, no one survived the fight that lasted only a few seconds.

The country of Seven was in the middle of a civil war, an unbalanced fight between mages that held a special bloodline against mages who stayed loyal to the country. The special bloodline itself was known as the **Sharingan**, or the **Copy Wheel Eye**, and it was also recognized as the most powerful **Eye Magic** ever known. Based on the reports, the eyes were able to predict the opponents next movement, nullify any effect from the other **Eye Magic**, trapping people into false illusions, and the ability to copy magic from other mages by only watching them. Rumors said that this powerful **Eye Magic** was able to control the Tailed Beasts and used them as a weapon, though this has not been confirmed yet. The mages who held the special bloodline was called the Uchiha, who wanted to overthrow the current government and replace it with their own, calling themselves superior than every person in the country.

Both sides were led by a very powerful mage. The mages who were loyal to the country was led by the famous Hashirama Senju, who used a **Lost Magic** called the **Mokuton (Wood Release)**. The Uchiha was led by Madara Uchiha, an Uchiha who had lost his way into the darkness, even he killed his close friend to obtain the next level of the **Sharingan**, the **Mangekyo Sharingan**, which was known to possess 3 extremely powerful spell that could destroy an entire regiment by himself. Both sides clashed for the first time in a large forest in the middle of the country at X784, marking the beginning of the bloody civil war.

After 4 years of heavy fighting with heavy casualties on both sides, the Uchiha started gaining the upper hand of the bloody civil war after Madara managed to control the **Two Tailed Hell Cat**, which he found at the neighboring country of Bosco. The beast started to do rampage on the battlefield, burning every opposing mage to nothing but ashes. In the desperate hour, Hashirama decided it would be the best for his fellow mages that he went to the battlefield himself. It was later revealed that Hashirama's **Mokuton** was able to suppress the beast magic power, thus allowing the mage to defeat it. Hashirama gained the title **Tailed Beast Slayer** and **God of Mage**, and his name was soon spread into neighboring country, including Fiore.

The opposing leader, Madara, didn't take it well knowing his precious **Two Tailed Hell Cat** was defeated so easily, challenged Hashirama in an one on one duel. The fight was so destructive that they managed to reshape the battlefield several times. Both fighters fought for a whole day, throwing spells after spells, before both of them was engulfed in a supernova explosion, a result of both super powerful attacks collided. Both leaders were labeled dead after a futile search for their bodies. Hashirama's brother, Tobirama Senju took control of the armies of the mages, while the Uchiha leadership was given to Madara's son, Fugaku Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Hashirama's daughter, Kushina Uzumaki, along with her husband, Minato Namikaze, and their 19 years old son Naruto Uzumaki was sent to hiding by Kushina's mother, Mito Uzumaki, to a small town at the very north of the country. The war continue to rampage across the country, and after a year, the Uchiha managed to breach the mages' defense line and slaughtered Tobirama, thus breaking the mages' spirit of fighting. Minato automatically became the leader of the mages' alliance after Tobirama's death, as he began to round the lasts of the mage alliance toward the north. With excellent strategy and coordination, many battles were won by the mage alliance and soon they resided on the north side of the country, which was untouched by the war.

Fugaku's son, Sasuke Uchiha, was assigned by his own father as the second in command of the Uchiha clan. Like Madara, he also had lost his way deep into the darkness and become obsessed with power. Like his grandfather, he killed his best friend and awakened his **Mangekyo Sharingan**. His obsession with power became worse as his father led him to a sacred artifact in their hometown. It was said in the artifact that an Uchiha could obtain a stronger version of their **Eye Magic**, the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**, by taking a blood related person eyes who also possessed the **Mangekyo Sharingan** and implant it into their own eyes. He looked forward to kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who defected from the mighty Uchiha and joined the opposing Mage's Alliance.

The war would not end until one side is completely destroyed, even if they had to kill innocent people who dare to oppose them.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto, that's enough for today." A voice called out in the middle of a destroyed clearing, filled with craters and several wooden pillars and domes. "But you still need to work at the amount of magic power on each attack. Your wood dome did last against my **Pure Eternano Make: Rasengan**, but it didn't last when I used **Pure Eternano Make: Oodama Rasengan**. And I also remind you that the attack wasn't at full power."

21 years old Naruto Uzumaki glared at his older companion, which is none other than his father, Minato Namikaze. He crossed his arms as he sighed and looked away. "I know, I know! My **Mokuton** is still not perfect, it's still far from what gramps could do. But at least I had your **Rasengan** and several others **Water** and **Earth** **Magic** for last resort."

The elder Namikaze just smiled at his son as he grabbed his white jacket and tied it around his waist. Grabbing a bottle of water, he started to drink it's content and he let out a sigh after he's done. "Keep practicing and you'll be a great **Mokuton** user like your grandfather." Minato said to his son. Suddenly, he felt a familiar magic closing in fast to his location.

Not a second later, a relatively tall man who had long spiky white hair landed swiftly on the ground in front of the father and son duo. Ignoring the shout of "Ero-Sennin!", the man looked at Minato with a serious expression on his face. "Minato, a group of mages that managed to escape from an ambush launched at the Uchiha arrived not too long ago." The elder blonde looked at the white haired man with a deadly serious look on his face. He nodded and the man continued. "These mages were part of the super elite team that you have assigned to escort the king and his family from the fallen capital." The old man took a deep breath and crossed his arms across his chest. "The Uchiha have slaughtered the king and his family. So technically, we have lost the war."

Both blondes looked at the white haired man with wide eyes, as both of them tried to process the information that the man had just given to them. "I already know what you wanted to say about you won't give up until these Uchiha were destroyed, that's why I already told the old man Hiruzen that the Mage's Alliance will die trying to get rid of the Uchiha. He seemed to agree with me and had asked me to come get you. The Uchiha already know about our forces in the north and very soon, they will launch a full scale attack against us." Minato nodded understandingly at the elder man's words. He knew that when the Uchiha launched a full scale attack against the Mage's Alliance, his army will be completely destroyed and the country of Seven would be filled by the so called Uchiha which have been corrupted by darkness. But, him and his Mage's Alliance would rather die trying rather than surrendering themselves to the Uchiha. With a new hope at the losing war, Minato quickly recomposed himself from the shock from the news and straighten up.

"Jiraiya-sensei, could you go and find Itachi? Tell him to meet me at the headquarters as soon as possible." Minato said with a deadly serious tone. Jiraiya nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke. The elder Namikaze turned toward his son and nodded. "Naruto, go home and tell your mother that I will be away to the headquarters and I will be back in midnight." His son nodded and after gathering his magic to his feet, he jumped away from his father, leaving him alone in the destroyed clearing.

Minato suddenly felt a malicious presence in the area. He looked around for a moment before shrugging it off and jumped away from the area, never noticing a set of bright red eyes with 3 tomoes on each of them spinning wildly. A dark chuckle was heard faintly before the dark figure disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Several hours later, at the Mage's Alliance Headquarters.**

A visibly crowded large control room with many small and large communication lacrima was filled with a lot of panicked mages as reports of a large numbers of Uchiha mages was reported making their way through the demilitarized zone that separating the Mage's Alliance territory and the Uchiha territory. Even several teams have been reported killed by the advancing Uchiha mages.

"Sir, we detected more and more magic signatures trespassing the Demilitarized Zone!"

Itachi Uchiha leaned back against his comfortable chair and sighed. He was already informed by the old man Hiruzen, the toad sage Jiraiya, and the leader of the Mage's Alliance, Minato Namikaze, that the Uchiha had already knew the presence of the Mage's Alliance in the north after they slaughtered the king and his family. They expected the Uchiha will launch a counter attack very soon, but what he hadn't expected that the Uchiha launched the full scale assault in the very same day after they had ambushed the royal convoy. Itachi was given control over the communication control room while Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen left to the military outposts surrounding the small town they currently stayed in. The very reason that he had betrayed his own clan filled with powerful mages because he couldn't stand the darkness that were growing inside every mages in the clan. Unlike his power obsessed brother Sasuke, Itachi, along with his friend Shisui Uchiha, were trying to persuade the current leader of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha, who was also Itachi's father, to stop the bloody civil war created by the previous leader of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. But their act was seen as an act of criminal by Fugaku and they were stripped from their position. Not a day later, they were ambushed by an elite squad of Uchiha mages and Shisui sacrificed himself so that Itachi could escape to the closest Mage's Alliance outpost. The event also marked the day Itachi gained his own **Mangekyo Sharingan**.

However, his thought about that day was cut off by a huge explosion outside the headquarters which shook the communication room very badly. Itachi stood up and channeled his magic to his eyes, automatically activating his **Sharingan**. The three tomoes at each eyes started to spin slowly as Itachi scanned the room for any dangerous magic signature. Finding none, his eyes suddenly flickered to the ceilings as a blurry vision of the event occurring at the next 5 seconds showed up in his vision. Widening his eyes, he suddenly channeled his magic to his feet and jumped away from his comfortable chair. Not a second later, a large purple arm broke the ceiling and a lone figure landed swiftly on the floor, alerting the rest of the mages in the room.

Before any mage made a move, the lone figure was covered in an intense purple aura and two dark purple magic circles appeared above his head and around his feet. A purple ribcage appeared around his body as the purple aura formed into a skeletal humanoid form. Itachi's eyes widened at this as he was now looking at the **Mangekyo Sharingan** most powerful technique, the **Susanoo**, even though it seems that this person just learned how to use this powerful magic because Itachi felt that the **Susanoo's** magic power wasn't entirely stable.

Several combat capable mages surrounded the lone figure as they prepared to unleash their magic. Itachi raised a hand in the air, signaling the mages to stop. "Out of all people that managed to awaken the **Susanoo** other than our grandfather, Madara, I never thought it would be you to awaken it, Sasuke."

The raven haired man, Sasuke Uchiha, looked at his older brother with a big grin on his face. His eyes already formed into his own **Mangekyo Sharingan**, which took the shape of three intersecting ellipses. "I finally found you, brother." The skeletal hands of his Susanoo glowed dark purple as he formed two swords, one for each hand. "I have waited so long to kill you… And earn more power for myself!" Sasuke roared as his Susanoo swung the swords toward the mages around him. Those who unfortunate enough to dodge was cut in half and those who managed to get out from the way launched their magic at the raven haired Uchiha, but it was completely deflected by the purple aura around the raven's haired body.

Reading every movement with his Sharingan, he simply moved out from the sword's way and jumped away further across the room. He closed his eyes and channeled more magic into his eyes, morphing his **Sharingan** further into the **Mangekyo Sharingan** stage. "Foolish little brother…" He muttered under his breath as he was disgusted by how much his little brother have been corrupted by darkness and his obsession with power only made it worse. He made a mental note to himself to destroy the sacred artifact back at his hometown.

Itachi's body released a fair amount of red aura as two magical circles like Sasuke appeared above his head and around his feet, but instead of purple, his was red. A red ribcage was formed around the elder Uchiha's body, and this didn't go unnoticed by the younger one. "Impossible!" Sasuke roared as he brought his **Susanoo** sword toward his older brother. Itachi was expecting this and before the purple sword made contact with the ribcage, a large red skeletal arm was formed from the red aura surrounding Itachi's body and caught the sword with it's large skeletal hand. "The power of **Susanoo** should only be wielded by me alone!"

The elder Uchiha glared at his brother calmly as he formed another skeletal hand and punched the purple Susanoo right at it's ribcage, sending it flying across the large room. "Did you forget that we are the descendant of the _great_ Madara Uchiha?" Itachi asked, his expression was void from any emotion, as usual. Sasuke growled as he got back up to his feet as his **Susanoo** transformed into a Tengu like appearance. It was holding a bow rather than the dual sword like the skeletal version.

"I'm… The only real descendant of Madara…" Sasuke's Susanoo loaded the bow with a pure energy arrow and aimed it at Itachi. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA, LET ALONE USING IT'S POWER!" The younger Uchiha shot the arrow to his elder brother. Itachi just rolled his eyes as the skeletal arms deflected the arrow with a single swing of it's hand. The red aura on his body quickly formed itself into a skeletal humanoid like magic. Calling forth 3 magatama on one of it's hands, Itachi launched it toward his younger brother at high speed. "**Yasaka Magatama**"

The Magatama directly hit the purple **Susanoo** and sent it crashing through a wall. Sasuke growled as he felt his eyes in pain, one of the side effect for an excessive using of **Mangekyo Sharingan**. His **Susanoo** revert back to the skeletal stage and this was all Itachi need. A magic circle appeared in front of his face as he took a deep breath. "**Fire Magic: Great Fire Annihilation**." A huge wall of fire was released from Itachi's mouth and moved toward Sasuke. '_Crap… Looks like I have no choice…_'

Closing his left eye, he focused a massive amount of magic toward his closed eyes and a single trickle of blood came out from it. Ignoring the pain that came from his eye, he opened his eye and focused on the incoming wall of flame in front of him.

"**Amaterasu**"

A wall of black flames suddenly appeared in the area where Sasuke's eye focused on. The black flames took Itachi's flames head on and absorbed it into it's own. The flames continue to spread into the scattered lacrima and debris on the room like a wildfire. However, the pain on Sasuke's eyes become too much for him as he cut off the magic flow from his left eye and he closed his eye tightly. Itachi just stood there, his **Mangekyo Sharingan** spinning slowly. "Your power is nothing compared to mine. Even you have to use **Amaterasu** to block off an A-Rank fire magic."

Sasuke growled as he dispelled his **Susanoo**, but he was still surrounded by purple aura that started to leak a crimson red aura. "Oh well, the plan said that I had to get rid of you first before I summon _it_, but…" Five crimson red magic circles were formed on the ground with several odd writings on it. Itachi's eyes widened at this as his magic power increased dramatically and his **Susanoo** transformed into it's armored form. "Sasuke… Did you manage to tame _that_!? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is when you unleash it in populated area!?"

The younger Uchiha didn't respond as his magic power continued to increase. "Of course I know. That's why father told me that it is best for me to unleash _it_ here. And yes, my eyes have the same power as our grandfather, Madara, so I can control it like he did with the **Two Tailed Hell Cat**." Sasuke's lips turned into a smirk as the magic circle at the center glow brighter at each second. He placed his hand on the ground, the smirk never left his face while Itachi lunged forward with his **Susanoo** ready to strike.

"**Summoning: Nine Tailed Demon Fox**."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he was now holding at least 5 groceries bag and was standing like an absolute idiot in front of a clothing store. His red haired mother, Kushina, earlier had requested his dear son to make 2 **Mokubunshin (Wood Clone)** to accompany her inside to help her with shopping. He wished he could just destroy the store with his **Rasengan**, but he didn't want to face his mother's true wrath again. Seriously, when his mother was angry, even the mighty Jiraiya of the Toad Sage was admitted to the hospital for 1 month after being caught peeping the female's hot spring. Naruto shivered at the thought of that day. It made him wanted to puke after he saw how badly beaten Jiraiya was.

Another minute passed on, but for Naruto, it felt like a year. His mother finally came out with a happy smile on her face while the 2 wood clones was walking behind her, each of them carrying seven plastic bag filled with clothes.

"Mom, you know that YOU still had a lot of clothes, right?" Naruto asked. Kushina happily nodded at her son who just sighed deeply. "I only came home because Dad told me to stay with you at home! Not taking you to this useless shopping spree which only wasted our money!"

Kushina glared at his son with that scary gleam on her eyes. "Yes, you did!"

The young blonde noticed the scary gleam on her eyes and started to sweat badly. "O-of course, mom! Yeah, I did agree to accompany you shopping!"

With a satisfied smirk, she turned her attention away from her son and started walking back home. Her son however, noticed an insane amount of magic power from the headquarters, which was pretty far from the location of the town he was currently in. He felt something bad was going to happen. Then it did.

A blinding crimson light shine bright in the dark night sky like a second sun. It was followed by a deafening roar and a large explosion from the hills, where the headquarters were used to be. All of the townspeople stopped their activities as they looked toward the headquarters direction in pure horror. There, stood a VERY large fox, with orange fur and nine tails that all the townspeople familiar with.

The **Nine Tailed Demon Fox**, have arrived to unleash hell.

However, if one looked closely, it's eyes were not the same crimson red color with slits like the reports from people who encountered the fox directly. Instead, it's eyes were glowing blood red with 3 tomoes spinning wildly. If one also looked closed enough, there was a lone figure stood on the top of the fox's head, his eyes took an appearance of three red intersecting ellipses which were glowing brightly.

Naruto quickly dispelled his clones while his red haired mother took a step back and watched the fox in an absolute horror. Somehow noticing the blonde haired Uzumaki, the fox gritted it's teeth and turned toward his general direction. Kushina, noticing this, took several steps back while gripping his son's arm tightly. "Naruto, the fox seems to know your presence here! We have to go!" Kushina said, her grip on his arms tightened as the fox started to gather a massive amount of dark magic in front of it's mouth and compressed it into a ball. Two crimson red magic circles appeared on either side of the black ball, as the fox was getting ready to fire the massive magic ball toward Naruto general direction.

"Don't worry! My **Mokuton** should have been able to defend from an attack like this! It's like what gramps used to do with the **Two Tailed Hell Cat**!" Naruto answered confidently as he clasped his hands together, focusing his massive amount of his magic to blend in with the nature around him. He ignored his mother's yelling about, "You're still not strong enough to face the Tailed Beast! We have to find your father!"

"**Mokuton: Hobi!**" A dome entirely created by a magic enhanced woods was formed around the Uzumaki mother and son duo with the top of it formed a dragon head. Hearing a scream of terror and felt the ground rumbled, he channeled all of his magic to the wooden dome that he earlier had created. A few seconds later, he felt that the outer layer of the wooden dome cracked and being pushed back by the fox's attack. The force was even greater that his father's **Oodama Rasengan**! He gritted his teeth as a deafening explosion was heard just outside the wooden dome. The wooden structure started to crack more and his eyes widened in fear, the same goes to his mother. Just before the attack went through the wall, the ball suddenly exploded into a supernova and shattered the wooden dome completely. Kushina grabbed her son's arm and pulled him close as she channeled her magic to him.

"**Water Magic: Water Shield!**" Naruto's body was covered in a dense water enhanced magic as it protected him from the blast, while his mother screamed in pain from the effect of the explosion. Naruto could only watched in horror as he saw Kushina's body slowly began to burn, her skin started to melt and her flesh started to turned into ash. The anguish cry of "MOM!" was heard faintly from the deafening sound of the supernova explosion. Just before the water shield disappeared and his mother's body turned into nothing but ash, the explosion ended. Naruto was now standing in the middle of a large crater.

Naruto just stood there with wide eyes as he eyed the fox let out a victorious roar. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight to prevent any tears escaped from his eyes. If her mother's **Water Shield** could be used for two people, then she would still be alive now. It was all his fault. His overconfidence made his mother killed. Just before he clasped his hands again, 3 figures landed in front of him. Hundreds of thumps were also heard from behind Naruto.

Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi all stood protectively in front of Naruto. Minato tried so hard not to shed a tear because there was still an important matter to be dealt with. "Naruto…" The elder Namikaze said, earning the attention of the younger Uzumaki. "Go with Jiraiya-sensei and get out from here. The rest of us will hold the fox and the Uchiha off your back. Jiraiya-sensei knows where you two should be heading."

Naruto growled and took a step forward. He clasped his hands together and started channeling magic to the ground. "I will not run away! Mom died because of me and you expected me to run away!? Hell no! I'm fighting this beast with my **Mokuton**!" The blonde yelled. His father shot an angry glance at his stubborn son. "You fool! Your **Mokuton** was still far from perfect! The **Nine Tailed Demon Fox** was far stronger than the **Two Tailed Hell Cat**! Now go with—"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto roared as he launched himself forward and the ground beneath him started to shook. "**Mokuton: Mokuryuu**!" A large wooden dragon emerged from the ground and launched itself toward the fox. What Naruto didn't expect was the fox simply clawed the wooden dragon, shattering it completely. Channeling more magic to blend in with the nature, the ground started to shook. "What about this then! **Mokuton: Mokujin!**" Unlike the previous one, this time a humanoid creature made from wood emerged from the ground and started wrestling with the fox. Just as Naruto expected, the wood creature was shattered completely by the fox and was burned away by the Uchiha **Fire Magic**. But Naruto had another plan in his mind. He focused his magic to his arms and in less than a second, his arms were covered by an enhanced wooden armor.

Ignoring the cries for him to stop by his father, Naruto lunged forward and after focusing almost all of his magic to his wood enhanced arm. He reared back his arm and punched the fox right in the stomach multiple times. It didn't affect the fox as it grabbed Naruto by it's giant paw and was thrown away into the sky. The fox prepared another magic black ball which he quickly compressed into a tiny black ball and launched it at Naruto.

"**Pure Eternano Make: Cho Oodama Rasengan!**" Minato countered the tiny black ball with a super big ball made of pure spinning **Eternano**. It exploded into another supernova which consumed Minato into it. Just before Naruto could scream for his father, an exact copy of Minato grabbed the airborne Naruto in the arm and pulled him back to the ground. "A **Shadow Clone**?" Naruto asked his father confusingly.

"It doesn't matter." Minato shook his head. "Naruto, your **Mokuton** is still not strong enough to match the fox's power. That's why I need you to come with Jiraiya-sensei to train your **Mokuton** more, because you're the only one who could defeat that monster fox with your **Mokuton**."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before nodding and looked at the fox. "There's nothing we could do to stop it now, huh?" He asked with a sad smile on his face. He knew that if his father and the rest of the Mage's Alliance stayed behind, they would surely be killed by the fox and the Uchiha.

Now, the Mage's Alliance stood on the front line, being led by the old man Hiruzen. The Uchiha also had arrived at the front lines, led by the leader of the Uchiha itself, Fugaku Uchiha. Both sides stared at each other for a moment before a yell of "CHARGE!" was heard from both sides. The once silent battlefield was now filled by screams of pain, determination, and explosions as a result of magic clashed with each other.

The **Nine Tailed Demon Fox** stood behind the line of mages from the Uchiha as it charged another black ball of pure magic, but this time it was three times bigger than the previous one. It was specifically aimed at…

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto! Go now!" Minato yelled as the black ball was flying toward their location. The Namikaze stretched both of his arms to the air as a large white magic circle appeared from his outstretched hands. The black ball was consumed by it and exploded somewhere else far from the town. The explosion could still be seen from their current position. _'If the explosion was as large as that, then I need to be careful in choosing the location.'_

The blonde Uzumaki looked at his father in awe while he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Naruto, we have to go. Your father will hold off the fox for us to escape." Jiraiya said, earning a nod from Naruto. The white haired mage moved his eyes toward Minato and nodded. "I leave this to you, Minato." The said mage didn't say anything as the two mages jumped away from the battlefield.

This didn't go unnoticed by the leader of the Uchiha, currently stood on the top of the fox's head with his son. "I'll go take care of Minato. Continue to wreck havoc on the front line." Fugaku ordered his son, who just nodded and the fox let out a loud roar, a sign that he understood the mental command given by Sasuke. Gathering his magic to his feet, the elder Uchiha leaped into the air and landed in front of the blonde Namikaze. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

Minato growled while he held a hand out, quickly forming a ball made of pure Eternano as his other hand took out a tri-pronged kunai from his hip pouch. "Fugaku… Why do you follow your father's path of darkness? You could always ended this pointless civil war and discuss this in peace." The blonde said, earning a growl from Fugaku who activated his own Sharingan. "You expect us, the mighty Uchiha, to talk things with you weaklings!? WE ARE SUPERIOR! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR THOSE WHO ARE WEAK!" The black haired Uchiha held his hand out as lightning started to spark to life. First it was only on his arm, in a few seconds the electricity had already spread throughout his entire arm. "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Arm.**"

The blonde Namikaze just stood there calmly, eyeing his opponent with calculating eyes. His grip on his tri-pronged kunai tightened while the ball of pure **Eternano** started to spin faster than before. In less than a second, both fighters already launched themselves to each other. Minato threw his kunai toward Fugaku's head, which the Uchiha dodged very easily by tilting his head. The blonde reared back and thrust his **Rasengan** toward the Uchiha unprotected chest, but Fugaku flickered away from the deadly attack and appeared behind the blonde. He thrust his lightning covered arm toward the blonde mage's unprotected back. Minato had already expected this and disappeared from his sight. The blonde appeared again at where his tri-pronged kunai landed on the ground.

"Now I know why you're feared as **The Yellow Flash**. Your use of **Space-Time Magic** is impressive." The Uchiha said with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy taking off your head!" He launched himself toward the blonde mage again. He swung his lightning covered fist toward Minato's head, which Minato simply duck to avoid the blow. The blonde mage threw his tri-pronged kunai to his opponent's head again, but just like before, Fugaku simply tilted his head to avoid the deadly attack. Instead of a shocked face like Fugaku expected, a smirk was formed at Minato's lips as he vanished from his position.

"**Pure Eternano Make: Rasengan!**" Fugaku screamed loudly in pain as the **Rasengan** drilled into his back. He flickered away just in time before the attack went through his chest. "This is **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) **level two." Minato said coolly while he landed swiftly on the ground, his tri-pronged kunai back on his hand. "Give up. I have the tactical advantage now."

The Uchiha's eyes twitched before he screamed in pure rage, his body started leaking strange green aura. The blonde Namikaze just sighed as he vanished and reappeared right in front of Fugaku, his hand already formed a large ball made of pure **Eternano.** "**Pure Eternano Make: Oodama Rasengan!**"

The black haired mage tried to scream, but he found himself unable to do so. The powerful **Oodama Rasengan** had drilled through his chest and managed to destroy his lungs and his heart. His eyes become white and his mouth wide opened while releasing a huge amount of blood. Fugaku's lifeless body flew across the large battlefield and crashed to a boulder that was close to the fox's location. The battlefield was once again silent as the mages from both sides who were still alive looked over to the lifeless body of the former Uchiha leader.

Suddenly, a scream of joy was heard from the battlefield, breaking everyone out from their shock. Mages from the Mage's Alliance, with a renewed hope started to attack the Uchiha who began to retreat. In just a matter of minutes, half of the remaining Uchiha on the battlefield were already slaughtered by the opposing mages. Meanwhile, one Uchiha was currently cursing that his fellow Uchiha mages was defeated from low class mages.

"TCH! BUNCH OF PUSSIES WHO ONLY RELIED TO THAT PATHETIC PERSON THAT HE CALLED HIMSELF AS MY FATHER!" The young Uchiha yelled, the fox let out a loud roar, a sign that it agreed with it's controller. Minato and a handful amount of mages landed in front of the fox, their gaze focused toward the young Uchiha. "You think you pathetic people could defeat me and the **Nine Tailed Demon Fox**? Do you have any idea that only a **Mokuton** user that could defeat a **Tailed Beast**?"

"Yes, we know. But we're going to do anything to stop you right here, right now." Minato answered, earning several approving yell from the handful amount of mages behind him.

"Then die with the rest of your pathetic weaklings!" Sasuke's **Mangekyo Sharingan** glowed unnatural red and the fox started to roar uncontrollably. Ten tiny black balls were formed in front of it's mouth, which were quickly fired toward the mages.

"Come on men! **Mass Shadow Clones!**" Channeling his magic throughout his body, a bright light encased the front lines and twenty perfect replicas of Minato appeared, each of them holding a very large ball made of pure **Eternano**.

"**Pure Eternano Make: Cho Oodama Rasengan Tarengan!**" The twenty clones clashed their Rasengan into the incoming attack. The clash resulted in a multiple supernova explosion which consumed a large portion of the battlefield. Minato and the rest of the mages jumped high into the air and headed toward the head of the fox, where Sasuke Uchiha stood.

Sensing danger from above, the young Uchiha mentally commanded the fox to swipe it's giant claw to the mages direction. The result was horrible. Almost all of the mage, save for Minato and another mage which successfully landed on the top of the fox's head, while the others were killed instantly, their body parts scattered on the air. Sasuke started to grin maniacally as his body started to leak purple aura. He call forth the skeletal version of his **Susanoo** and managed to grab one of the mage with the **Susanoo's** hand, while Minato jumped out from the way and quickly formed a **Rasengan** on one hand, the other one grabbed his prized tri-pronged kunai.

"Weak." With that one word, the **Susanoo's** grip on the mage's body tightened greatly until every pores on his body leaking out blood. Minato watched in shock for a second before regaining his composure and threw his kunai to Sasuke. Just before the metal make contact with the purple ribcage, the blonde vanished and a second later appeared in mid air and shove his **Rasengan** to the **Susanoo's** ribcage. The Uchiha's eyes widened before his lips turned into a smirk.

"You fool! **Susanoo's** defense is absolute! Nothing can penetrate it!" Sasuke said calmly, his hands glowed bright yellow and a second later a sword appeared. "**Requip: Sword of Kusanagi.**" Without saying a word, the raven haired Uchiha impaled Minato right through his heart. The blonde widened his eyes and started to cough up blood, making Sasuke smirked as he threw the leader of the Mage's Alliance straight to the ground.

Minato landed roughly on the ground with dusts flying around him. He clutched his chest in pain while he watched the fox in front of him in horror. The raven haired Uchiha smirked as he mentally commanded the fox to charge another magic black ball and aimed it directly in front of Minato. "Any last words?"

"My son will defeat you and end this bloody civil war."

"I'd like to see him try." Sasuke smirked before the area was engulfed into a supernova.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya keep channeling magic to their feet as they stood above the water, watching the end of the battle with wide eyes before they have to cover their eyes because of the blinding light from the large explosion. The white haired mage looked to his side and saw that his companion gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight. "There's nothing we could do Naruto. The **Nine Tailed Demon Fox** was far above your current control of your **Mokuton**. Also, you never have any trainings to gather enough power to summon that. It requires complete mastery of **Mokuton** and the nature energy all around you to do it."

"So where are we going now? We can't stay in this country anymore. Those Uchiha are everywhere!"

Jiraiya just chuckled, earning a confused look from his companion. He rolled up his sleeve and revealed his arm, showing a mark that was colored in dark green colored. Naruto automatically recognized this symbol.

It was the Fairy Tail's symbol.

"We're going to Magnolia."

* * *

**Phew, finally.**

**This is an idea that have been haunting me for the past few days. So, I decided to hold my other story, Last Resort, and write the prologue for this story. After this, I'd like to see which story that have more attention, this or Last Resort, so I can decide which story should I update first.**

**Unlike my other story, Last Resort, this story takes place during the seven years time skip, a year before the Tenrou Time comes back. And, I have a pairing stuck in my mind. No, it won't be Erza, Mira, Cana, Lucy, or anyone who were stuck in Tenrou Island for 7 years, since I'll be ending this story right when Team Tenrou came back. All I can say is that the pairing have never been done before…. I'm not sure. XD**

**Itachi's fate will be explained in later chapter.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest. I have been typing for 3 days every time I got home from school and I'm tired. So… See ya!**


End file.
